Unnatural
Details *'Title:' アンナチュラル *'Title (English):' Unnatural *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Forensic mystery *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 11.06% *'Broadcast network:' TBS *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jan-12 to 2018-Mar-16 *'Air time:' Friday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Lemon by Yonezu Kenshi Synopsis Misumi Mikoto is a pathologist at UDI (Unnatural Death Investigation) Lab. She can't stand neglecting unnatural deaths and believes there must be a truth behind the deaths. Team members that work with her are autopsy doctor Nakado Kei, recorder Kube Rokuro, clinical test technologist Shoji Yuko and UDI director Kamikura Yasuo. They work on unnatural death cases and try to reveal the truth behind the deaths. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ishihara Satomi as Misumi Mikoto *Iura Arata as Nakado Kei *Kubota Masataka as Kube Rokuro *Ichikawa Mikako as Shoji Yuko *Iio Kazuki as Sakamoto Makoto *Matsushige Yutaka as Kamikura Yasuo *Ikeda Tetsuhiro as Suetsugu Kosuke *Ryusei Ryo as Kibayashi Nagumo *Ogasawara Kai (小笠原海) as Misumi Akihiko *Kitamura Yukiya as Shishido Riichi *Ohkura Koji as Mouri Tadaharu *Yoshida Oolong-Ta as Mukoujima Susumu *Yakushimaru Hiroko as Misumi Natsuyo Guests *Yamaguchi Sayaka as Baba Michiko (ep1) *Fukushi Seiji as Sekiya Satoshi (ep1) *Murai Kunio as Kago Takeshi (ep1) *Ishino Yoko as Shikishima Naomi (ep1) *Nozoe Yoshihiro as Takanoshima Kenichi (ep1) *Nagano Satomi as Takanoshima Kyoko (ep1) *Nomura Shuichi (野村修一) as Takanoshima Wataru (ep1) *Tanaka Konatsu as Shikishima Yuka (ep1) *Matsumura Sayuri as Matsukura Hana (ep2) *Kanno Rio as Mike (ep2) *Eishin (栄信) as Onuma Satoru (ep2) *Nikumaro (ニクまろ) as Koseki Koji (ep2) *Hosono Kyoko (細野今日子) as Mikoto's birth mother (ep2) *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Karasuda Mamoru (ep3,10) *Nukumizu Youichi as Sakurakoji Yoichi (ep3) *Otani Ryosuke as Kameoka Fumiyuki (ep3) *Saito Yosuke as Professor Kusano (ep3) *Otozuki Kei as Sakurakoji Shizuku (ep3) *Hikaru Ippei (ひかる一平) as Shizuku's manager (ep3) *Shimizu Yutaka as Shizuku's brother (ep3) *Ujiie Megumi as Sakamoto's lawyer (ep3) *Toda Naho as Sano Kanako (ep4) *Tsubokura Yoshiyuki (坪倉由幸) as Sano Yuto (ep4) *Harumi Shiho as Matsunaga (ep4) *Fujimura Mahiro (藤村真優) as Sano Tasuku (ep4) *Noda Akari (野田あかり) as Sano Yurina (ep4) *Kikuta Daisuke as Tanaka (ep4) *Abe Ryohei as Kimura (ep4) *Shibue Joji as Cake factory president (ep4) *Otsuka Hirota as Cake factory manager (ep4) *Izumisawa Yuuki as Suzuki Takumi (ep5) *Aoki Mika (青木美香) as Suzuki Kaho (ep5) *Sato Naoko (佐藤直子) as Kaho's mother (ep5) *Kido Airi as Mayu (ep5) *Gozu Takeo (五頭岳夫) as fisherman (ep5) *Takezai Terunosuke as Iwanaga Mitsuru (ep6) *Suzuki Hiroki as Tachibana Keigo (ep6) *Iwanaga Hiroaki (岩永洋昭) as Gondawara Noboru (ep6) *Miyake Katsuyuki (三宅克幸) as Hosokawa Takafumi (ep6) *Nakano Tsuyoshi (中野剛) as Kobayakawa (ep6) *Mochizuki Ayumu as Shirai Kazuma (ep7) *Kamio Fuju as Yokoyama Shinya (ep7) *Fuse Eri as High school principal (ep7) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Miyamae (ep7) *Tanida Ayumi (谷田歩) as Homeroom teacher (ep7) *Onodera Akira (小野寺晃良) as Koike Sota (ep7) *Moritaka Ai as Sono (ep7) *Daichi Nobunaga (大地伸永) as Sawada (ep7) *Oshida Gaku (押田岳) as Matsumoto (ep7) *Ibu Masato as Kube Toshiya (ep8) *Mickey Curtis (ミッキー・カーチス) as Yashiki-san (ep8) *Onoue Hiroyuki as Takase Fumito (ep8) *Kiba Katsumi as Machida Yasuji (ep8) *Matsukuma Tsurumatsu (松熊つる松) as Machida Shuko (ep8) *Ichinose Wataru (一ノ瀬ワタル) as Machida Saburo (ep8) *Elen as Yuki (ep8) *Hazuki Mikan (葉月みかん) as Tachibana Serina (ep8-10) *Oishi Goro as Murosaki (ep9) *Yanagi Yurei (柳憂怜) as Bar master (ep9) *Kurosawa Eri (黒沢恵梨) as Osaki Megumi (ep9-10) *Kunihiro Tomiyuki as Kojiya Kazuari (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Nogi Akiko *'Producer:' Arai Junko, Ueda Hiroki *'Director:' Tsukahara Ayuko, Takemura Kentaro (竹村謙太郎), Murao Yoshiaki *'Music:' Tokuda Masahiro Recognitions *'11th Confidence AWARD DRAMA PRIZE ' Best Actress : Ishihara Satomi Unnatural(TBS) *'11th Confidence AWARD DRAMA PRIZE ' Best Supporting Actor : Iura Arata - Unnatural(TBS) *'10th Confidence AWARD DRAMA PRIZE' Best Screenwriter: Nogi AkikoUnnatural(TBS) *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Actress -Ishihara Satomi *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actress - Ishihara Satomi External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2018 Category:TBS